far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Fornax Senate Committees
The House Fornax Senate uses committees for many purposes, particularly for the drafting and review of legislation and hearing testimony from non-Senators. The committees vary in size and composition according to their purpose, with the largest having over 20 senators an an extensive support staff, whereas special purpose committees might only have 5, although it is always an odd number. Some Senators split their time between more than one committee. This page lists some of the major committees and their responsibilities, and should not be considered exhaustive. Senate Integrity Committee Widely regarded as the most prestigious committee, the 11-person Integrity committee oversees appointments and removals of Senators and Senate officials, as well as committee appointments. As they can choose their own members, it is very difficult for senators without seniority and a lot of political power to join. Hearings in front of this committee form the bulk of each Kamino Conclave, which is presided by the committee chairmen rather than the Orafex. The Imperialist faction maintains a 7 person majority on this committee, although Maja Prima has made inroads over the years. Imperial Census Committee The Imperial Census Committee is tasked with fulfilling House Fornax’s mandate to conduct the census of all Imperial Citizens. Aside from its Imperial responsibilities and dealing with the SIGNET bureaucracy, the committee also oversees all immigration and emigration from House Fornax controlled territories. The ICC is relatively nonpartisan, and meets relatively infrequently due to the large amount of travel involved. Bureau of Serf Affairs This low-prestige committee is often a first step on the ladder for new senators, and the last step for disgraced senators. It is tasked with overseeing all serf-related legal matters, which often requires working with other committees, and has a special responsibility for dealing with the cases of illegitimate children of nobles. Department of Logistics The Department of Logistics is one of the largest committees at 21 members, and requires a large support staff. It’s remit includes the trade of goods to and from Maja, and the coordination of supply lines on Maja itself. It is rare for the committee to meet in full, instead it delegates many responsibilities to a number of subcommittees including the Rationing Board, the Chain Transport Committee, and the Committee on Scream Preparation. Currently the Department of Logistics is dominated by members of Maja Prima. Department of Exploitation The Department of Exploitation oversees House Fornax’s geological interests. They run surveys of Maja’s continental drift to ensure stability of Aeternus’ Chain, regulate mining concerns, and adjudicate in disputes over who owns which natural resources. The Senators in this committee are some of the wealthiest people in House Fornax. Standardisation Bureau The Standardisation Bureau, formerly the Committee on Weights & Measures, regulates the industrial standards to which House Fornax conforms. The committee has quite a large mandate, from regulating the size of screws and the power output of spike drives, to the education requirements for working in particular industries. As such, the Standardisation Bureau incorporates specific subcommittees overseeing Education on Maja, Corporate Competition, and Entrepreneurship. The Standardisation Bureau has one of the largest staffs of any committee, including the entirety of the Majan Patent Office. Committee on Propriety and Cultural Affairs This committee is responsible for upholding the traditions of Maja, both cultural and spiritual. They ensure that available media meets Fornax orthodoxy standards, oversee historical preservation, and often functions as the propaganda arm of the senate. The committee contains quite a few Hellegists, and liaises frequently with the High Church on matters of propriety. They are also in charge of organising the annual Cleansing Festival, a highlight of the social calendar. Space Technologies Advancement Committee The STAC oversees university level education and research centres. Although they fund all kinds of scientific research, special attention is paid to the astral sciences, engineering, and operations research. This committee requires a high level of technical expertise, and places on it are highly coveted by the Romdverger. The Fulcrum The Fulcrum oversees the military forces of House Fornax with responsibilities covering everything from military readiness and strategic liaison with the Senate to veterans affairs and counter-espionage. The size of this committee fluctuates over time, as it is customary for all Domines Dux to be on this committee, although civilian senators are required to outnumber active military senators. Adjudication Committee The Adjudication Committee has overall responsibility for justice and law enforcement for the laws of House Fornax ("Majan Law"). They are also responsible for apportioning funds amongst the other committees, and drafting the senate budget. The chair of the committee is known as the Praesidius. The committee functions as the court of final appeal for disputes over Majan Law, although they rarely hear cases. However, a member of House Fornax could challenge the propriety of a Majan Law - claiming it violates a tenant of the High Church or an Imperial statute, which would instead be adjudicated by the House Crux Richters. The committee also liaises on a regular basis with the Judicial Enforcement Services of House Crux, including the Crux Majan Constabulary and the Imperial Inquisitorial staff. Maintenance Committee The Maintenance Committee is responsible for ensuring that the medical needs of Maja are taken care of. This includes ensuring hospitals are well-equipped, mental health care is available, and ensuring a healthy and economically productive workforce. The Maintenance Committee also conducts audits of Scintillex workplaces to ensure optimal care. Category:House Fornax Category:Government